Joe Walker
Joseph "Joe" Walker was born in New York City. Since, he has lived in various areas over the country such as San Francisco, Boston, Los Angeles, Ann Arbor, and, most recently, Chicago. He has. Imagine Joe gently taking your hands in his large, soft gentle ones. Slowly, a sweet smile pulling at his lips, he lifts your hand and places it into the blender. The blender feels cold, harsh and metallic however the warmth of his body radiates onto you. Interlocking eyes, he croons a loving "I love you." He then reaches over, arms brushing, and turns the blender on. Your hand is being bended, solid flesh turning into a tornado of blood and skin. You turn to him, horrified as your hand creates a flesh smoothie. "All that lives must die, passing from nature into eternity." He says, lovingly kissing your cheek. The Shakespeare reference encourages you to put your other hand into the blender. Soon your hands are nothing more than nubs as flashes of fingernails, skin and a vermillion tornado of blood spurts about the blender. "DEliciOISUSC," he whispers, drinking the hand smoothie as you slowly cease out of life. "You sure are handy," he sings, as you scream an agonising cry of pain as your arm nubs are doused in acid. You stare into his eyes, and as you die a sweet smile plays across your lips, reflected on his own face. When you are dead he blends the rest of your body for a healthy snack. Cannibalism is kinky. - portrayed several characters while working with Team StarKid, though cited recently that his role of Voldemort in A Very Potter Musical holds a special place in his heart. I would let him rib my body apart, limb for limb, if it meant I could feel his sweet touch. SPIT ON ME!!!!!!! Do you think he'd rather eat a baby or an old person? I feel like he'd go bab, he's such a nice person. R.I.P. During the livestream rewatch of the show for the 5 year anniversary, he stated that, when performing the show, he thought it was going to be the last musical he ever did, as musical theater was never really "his thing". In light of that thought process, he just had fun with the role, and it shows. At this point, however, we know that his plan didn't quite work out as he thought. He has since played the roles of Dick (Me and My Dick), Dolores Umbridge (A Very Potter Sequel), Commander Up (Starship), Batman (Holy Musical B@man), Tom Riddle (A Very Potter Senior Year), and Prince Achmed (Twisted: The Untold Story of the Royal Vizier), all of which have a more in depth description below. He most recently starred in the Starkid Star Wars parody muscial ANI, as Moff Tarkin. Walker also starred in a YouTube comedy webseries with fellow StarKid Joey Richter called Tasty Tests promoting Red Vines, the concept of a running joke during A Very Potter Sequel. During the course of the miniseries, the duo performed a series of experiments to answer one burning question. Red Vines: What the hell can't they do? Outside of StarKid, he also has had a starring role in a Mountain Dew commercial, which also features Joe Moses, as well as a feature on an episode of Chicago Fire in which he was rescued from a very awkward position involving a certain type of adult swing. (Season 2, Episode 10: ''Not Like This; ''aired December 10th, 2013). Walker's abilities have landed him a high position in the hearts of StarKid fans around the world. The way that he throws himself into his character adds a level of realism to his performances that the fan base can't get enough of. Its clear that he loves what he does and that passion shows in everything he does. His passion, natural charisma, funny personality and the fact that he is supermegafoxyawesomehot makes him a fan favorite alongside many of his StarKid friends and colleagues. Never stop, Joe Walker. Lord Voldemort in A Very Potter Musical The Voldemort character in StarKid's A Very Potter Musical is probably the only time that the character would be considered attractive. During the first act, he is joined (literally) by his partner Quirrell, portrayed by Brian Rosenthal, where the StarKids explore the difficulties of living with a person on the back of one's head. Once The Dark Lord regains his body at the beginning of the second act, he becomes a nearly unstoppable force. Can the great Harry Potter stop him? Dick in Me And My Dick The part of Dick was originally going to be portrayed by Darren Criss, but due to his commitments to popular television show Eastwick at the time, he was unable to play the part in the stage production. Therefore, Joe took over the part. Though a good part of the show is genitalia jokes, by the end that all takes a back seat to the true meaning of the show: love, life, and self-discovery. He and his fellow StarKids proved that dicks and vaginas are people too. His great preformance made us all fall in love with, well, a dick. If anyone is reading this, tell my dog i love him Dolores Umbridge (Mama Umbridge) in A Very Potter Sequel In A Very Potter Sequel, the Ministry of Magic sends Dolores Umbridge to spy on the students and staff of Hogwarts.A misunderstanding between her and Professor Dumbledore, portrayed by Dylan Saunders, leads to a breif relationship and a narrowly avoided murder. Can Harry and his friends defeat the Ministry offical and bring Dumbledore back to Hogwarts? . holy shit umbridge has never looked so good????? ----------------------> Commander Up in Starship Commander Up is the commanding officer of the Starship Rangers, and elite fleet of intergalactic soldiers defending the universe from harm. During the robot wars, Up met Taz, portrayed by Lauren Lopez, who quickly proved herself as an asset to their team. Though an incident during wartime left Up with a lowered self confidence, he'll need to get back up to par when another villain threatens the galaxy. Good luck, Commander. Batman /Hot AF mo'fkr in Holy Musical B@man Joe delivers a hilarious portrayal of the dark, sad, lonely knight of the beloved DC universe. At the beginning of the play, Batman is humiliated by a hero from the Metropolis and flees back to the bat cave for a melancholy reflection of the injustices of his life. Alfred, in an attempt to perk up the young hero, buy him a young orphan, and thus Robin was born. But, when a new candy-themed villain terrorizes Gotham and kidnaps the young ward, Batman will need to make a choice: Does he save Robin, the closest thing to family he has? Or does he save Gotham, the city he has sworn to protect? . Prince Achmed in Twisted: The Untold Story of a Royal Vizier When the noble Prince Achmed ventures to win the heart of the Princess, he is humiliated when she, not only rejects him, but sets her pet tiger upon him. After discussing the matter with his troops, he plans a bloody revenge on the kingdom that made him a laughingstock. you'll rmr me in ur dream s bby Category:Cast